It All Started With A Concert
by BabyGirlRai44
Summary: Why Don't We fanfic. There's not one on here so I'm making one. Alyssa never thought that she would fall in love with him. It was just a concert that her friend dragged her too. She didn't expect all of this to come with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**  
 **  
**

 **So before this story starts I need to say. I am a huge fan of Why Don't We and I'm surprised there's not any books about them on this app so I'm glad to be the first. My favorite is Zach Herron but Jonah fit the role for this book. I will make a book about Zach soon.**

 ****

 **Comment if you're a limelight**

 **Bye**


	2. Complications

"I told you I don't want to go." I told my best friend Demonica. She was dragging me to this Why Don't We concert.

"Please! My parents won't let me go, unless you come with me!" Her parents love me. I've had to go to a lot of parties because her parents only let her go places when I'm with her. I've always told her to just tell them I'm going with her, butshe  
won't listen to me.

"But, I've got to study." I said, trying to make up an excuse.

"Please! I'll do anything!" She begged, making fake tears and puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed, "but you owe me." I finally gave in. She nodded and jumped up and down cheering.

Ok, now so about me. I'm Alyssa Gray, I'm from Miami, Florida and I'm 19. I love to sing and I write my own music. I play guitar, piano and I'm studying music in college. My hair is brown with a blue streak down the right side.

Myfavorite color is blue, if you can't tell and my favorite singers are Ariana Grande and Ed Sheeran.

Demonica Levi is my best friend. She's always hiper all the time. You'll never find her upset, if you do, something's horribly wrong. She has black hair and a red streak down the left side.

We both decided, when we were 7, that when we were older, we'd dieone streak of our hair our favorite color. We've been friends since birth. Our parents work at the same company and were close friends.

My dad passed away when I was 4. He had lung cancer and didn't make it. My mom drinks to cope. It's gotten to the point that when I get home, she blames me for dads death and always starts a fight. That's why I'm living in a dorm with Dem now.

"Alright! Be ready at 7. It's starts at 9, but we need good parking spots and good seats. Oh, I'm so excited!" She cheered loudly.

"Shut up!" The neighbor yelled, banging on the wall. The walls are as thin as paper.

We both laughed.

"Wear something nice." She yelled as she was leaving the dorm to go home and get her best dress.

She's obsessed with Daniel. She has this feeling that one day they are going to get married. Daniel and her are close in age, so she thinks it's possible. She's 18.

I know their names by heart because Dem always plays their interviews and performances in our dorm. The only one I think is cute is Jonah, but I wouldn't date him.

I went tomy smal closet and found nothing nice. It was all school clothes. _Great._ I have to go home. I grabbed my keys and phone and went to my car.

I opened the door to our small trailer and walked in. I heard the tv playing and snores. I walked to my room. I picked out ripped skinny jeans and a black crop top with a flannel. I let my hair down and curled it, not putting on any makeup.

I'm not oneto cake my face with makeup. Only on occasions I'll wear makeup but for normal days it's only lipgloss.

I heard footsteps coming closer and I walked out of the bathroom.

"You! What are you doing here?! I told you not to come back here!" Her blonde hair all over the place and her face bright red.

"I was just leaving." She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Wait!" She slapped me round the face then said, "Now you can leave."

I looked at her, unable to see the mom I knew when I was four. I pushed older into the wall and ran out to my car. I sped off to the dorm. I parked and stared off. I wiped and tears and looked in the mirror at the hand imprint on my face. The tears cameback.

I quickly wiped them and grabbed the black hoodie in the back seat. I put it on and pulled up the hood. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

Once I got there, I pulled it off and layeddown on the bed. I put it my headphones, turning on my music. Ed Sheerans Happier came through the speakers. I suddenly felt ok.


	3. Talk WDW

**HAS ANYONE HEARD THE NEW SONG TALK BY WHY DONT WE!**

 **I'm freaking out! It's incredible!**

 **I fangirled for like an hour when I first heard the song. They've come so far!**

 **Ok that's over**

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **P.s**

 **If you haven't heard Talk, go listen to it. Your ears will be blessed.**


	4. Concert

I was woken up to the sound of loud knocking on the door.

"Alyssa!" The banging got louder. "Alyssa! We have to go! Get up!" I heard Demonica's high pictched voice yell loudly.

I jumped up, eyes wide open. I'd fallen asleep. _Crap._ I grabbed my purse, put my stuff in it, fixed my hair and opened the door.

"There you are. We have to go!" She was already running down the hall to my car.

"Why didn't you just walk in? We live in the same dorm." She slowed down enough for me to catch up to here.

"I forgot my key." She said, chuckling.

I took in her appearance. She was wearing a sea green knee length dress. It was covered in sequins and was strapless. I couldn't believe she was this dressed up for a concert. I shook my head and laughed.

"What?" She said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing." I laughed more and opened my car door.

We got there in a matter or minutes. Dem insisted we listen to them on the radio. I cracked up watching her dance around and sing her lungs out to the song.

Once we got in, we found a spot close to the stage.

"I need to go use the bathroom." She nodded dancing to the music playing before the show.

I cut through huge groups of people and made it the bathroom. As I walked in, someone ran into to me, making me fall flat on my butt.

"Sorry, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" The male voice erupted into apologies.

"It's o-." I stopped when I noticed who it was. It was Jonah Marais. My mouth formed an 'o' shape.

His eyes widened when I realized who he was.

"I'm not gonna freak out and start screaming." He instantly calmed down.

"Oh thank you! Are you a fan? Because you don't look like you wanna see me." He laughed.

"Not really. My friend dragged me here. She's obsessed with Daniel. Her parents wouldn't let her go unless I came with her." Something flashed in his eyes, like sadness.

"How do you know our names?" He asked.

"Dem, my friend, has your interviews and songs blasting throughout out dorm all the time." He smiled. Is it bad to say his smile was beautiful.

"Ok then." I looked down. _Awkward._

"Well, I better go. Are you going to the meet and greet?" I nodded.

"I'll see you there." He smiled and walked away. I shook my head from the thoughts about him being handsome and did what I came back here to do.

I went back to Dem and the concert was about to start. She started screaming and I stood there awkwardly not screaming like all the other girls.

They walked out on stage and Jonah's eyes instantly met with mine. Maybe because I was the only one not jumping around. He smiled then went back to singing.

They did some of their mashups and I sang to some of those songs because I actually knew them. Before I knew it, the concert was over and we were heading over to the meet and greet station.

This was the part I was dreading. I really didn't want to see him again.

We were the next people in line and Dem went straight to Daniel. They talked, they both smiled and laughed. I felt happy for her. I smiled at them. They were acting like a couple and they hadn't known each other for a day.

I went over to Jonah and smiled.

"We meet again." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes we do." His face turned a shade of red and so did mine.

"Look, I don't normally do this but in a way I sort of trust you. Here's my number." I took the small piece of paper from him and put it in my back pocket.

"You got a marker?" I asked. He pulled someone aside and asked for a sharpie. I asked him to pull up his long sleeved shirt. I wrote my number on his arm and he grinned widely at me.

"Now you have mine." I turned around at the impatient girls behind me in line.

"Guess I better go." I smiled and left, walking over to Daniel and Dem.

She was blushing madly when I walked over there.

"We gotta go." I whispered to her. She nodded not looking at me. They said their goodbyes and as we walked I heard him yell call me. I laughed and looked at Dem.

"You got his number!" She smiled widely and jumped up and down.

"Yup! Can you believe it? I can't. I never thought this would happen!" She rumbled on. I stopped her.

"Ok, ok calm down before you give yourself a panic attack." She laughed.

"What's up with you and Jonah? I saw you writing on his arm." I blushed and she stopped walking.

"I might've given him my number. But he gave me his first." I closed my eyes tightly, hearing for her reaction.

I opened my eyes when I didn't hear anything. She hugged me tightly and then she screamed. In my ear. Loudly. I flinched.

My phone went off. It was from an unknown number.

 _UN- hey it's Jonah. I was wondering if you and your friend wanted to come with us to eat._

"Who was that?" She winked.

"Jonah." I saved him as a contact.

"You wanna go?" I asked her after I showed her the text.

"Are you kidding of course I want to go!" I laughed and texted him back.

 _Me- Sure. When and where?_

 _Jonah- At the pizza place down the street from where the concert was. At noon tomorrow._

 _Me- Alright, see you then._

"He said noon tomorrow at the pizza place down the street. What about school? I have to study."

"Are you serious right now? You want to study rather than spending the day with Why Don't We? What's wrong with you?!" She playfully punched my arm.

"Fine. But if I fail this semester, it's on you." She nodded and we headed back to our dorm room.

"Luckily I brought clothes from the trailer so I didn't have to go back for a while. I had put them in my closet quickly when Dem woke me up.

I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes before I hit the bed and fell asleep.


	5. Friends

_**A/n**_  
 **I didn't know what to call this chapter so... yeah. It's been awhile.**

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Dem sang jumping around the tiny dorm room. She was blasting a Why Don't We song.

I groaned.

"Come on! Can I sleep for once?" She shook me and pulled the covers off me.

"Just tell them I'm not coming." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Fine. Fine." I wiped my eyes as she cheered and went to change.

I wore a red long sleeve crop top with ripped black skinny jeans. I straightened my hair and put on my black converse.

I grabbed my stuff and we walked to my car. She was wearing a green shirt with black skinny jeans. Her hair was curled and I noticed she wasn't wearing makeup for the first time in a while.

Once we made it to the pizza place, we walked inside not seeing the boys yet. We got a table with enough space for all of us and sat down.

"What if they stood us up? What if they realized that it's a bad idea?" I cut her off.

"It's ok. They did say they would date a fan remember? They're probably late because of fans maybe." She calmed down a bit.

"Thanks!" She smiled, " I needed that."

Soon I saw a blonde mop and poodle head and told Dem to turn around. She saw them immediately and grinned from ear to ear. Daniel sat down next to her, then Jack. Jonah say next to me and Corbyn next to him and Zach on the end.

Jonah smiled at me and I smiled back. Dem and Daniel immediately started a conversation.

"So Alyssa, you mentioned yesterday that you live in a dorm room?" Jonah said. I nodded.

"What are you studying?" He asked.

"Music." He smiled.

"That awesome! Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano and guitar. What about you?" I asked.

"Piano. Though I haven't done it in a long time."

"You'll have to play for me some time." I smiled. He blushed and I started talking to Zach. The food came and we ate it up. Zach ended up ordering another pizza. We all laughed as he hurried to finish it because we all were already done.

We allstarted walking down the sidewalk together, looking at other shops.

"So, are you starting to like Why Don't We?" Jonah asked me. I laughed and answered him.

"Well..." I said then made a face. He looked at me confused. "I'm kidding." He laughed.

"I had a good time today." He said.

"Me too."

"Come on love birds! You're falling behind." Dem yelled from ahead of us. I looked a Jonah then yelled, "Race!" We both started running towards Dem.

Her face went wide eyed and moved so we didn't hit her.

"I won!" I yelled, panting and smiling.

"No fair! You started before me." Jonah protested.

"Nuh uhJonah. Alyssa won fair and square." Zach said. Jack, Corbyn and I laughed at Zach's silliness, while Jonah looked mad. He broke and starting laughing with the rest of us.

"Wait! Where's Dem?" I asked, suddenly aware she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Yeah, where's Daniel?" We walked around calling their names.

I walked around the corner and saw two people kissing. I squinted and looked closer.

"Oh my god..." I whispered to myself. Everyone walked up behind me and said the same thing.

"Demonica!" I yelled at her. They pulled apart, eyes wide and their face flushed.

Then all the sudden Zach and Jack were rolling around on the floor laughing and tears almost coming out of their eyes. Soon Jonah, Corbyn and I did the same thing.

"Shut up! It's not funny." Dem said. But that only made us laugh harder.

"It is! W-when y'all turned, y-your eyes!" I tried to get out.

"Okay okay enough!" Daniel said.

"Do y'all want to come back to the hotel?" He asked.

"I have to study." I said.

"We can help y'all study?" Jonah asked.

"But y'all haven't been to college." I said.

"How hard can it be?" Jonah asked. 

* * *

"Oh my god." Daniel groaned. Zach and Jack had fallen asleep and Corbyn went to hang out with his girlfriend, Christina.

"Is it almost over?" Jonah groaned laying back on the hotel couch.

"How hard can it be huh?" I teased.

"Shut up!" Jonah said nudging my side. I laughed at him as he curled up into a ball on the other side of the couch.

Dem was rolling around on the ground laughing at them.

"Ok, it's official. Dem has completely lost her mind." I laughed watching Dem clutch her sides almost crying.

Just then my phone went off. I checked it and found it to be the person I hated the most in my life. Tyrone Zander.

 _ **Tyrone- hey I know it's been awhile and you kind of hate me but I'm sorry and I want to be friends.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Alyssa- Why would I want to be friends with you after all the crap you put me through?**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Tyrone- Everytime! Every time I want to make amends you have to bring that up! I'm not saying be my girlfriend again, just be my friend.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Alyssa- Tyrone, you freaking cheated on me with my best friend two times! And to top it all off you abused me every timeI brought it up! How am I supposed to forgive that?!**_

 _ ****_

I turned off my phone angrily and sighed.

"Ok, well it's midnight and I better get back to the dorm. We best be going." Dem looked at me weirdly.

"You ok?" I nodded and she titled her head with her eyebrow lifted. I tossed her my phone and she read the texts.

"Yeah,we better get going." Dem said, understanding why I wanted to leave.

Jonah and Daniel walked us to the door. Daniel and Dem started talking and so did Jonah and I.

"I had a great time today." I said, smiling at the already smiling Jonah.

"Me too. Too bad it had to end." We started at each other for a few seconds. "So.. Alyssa would you like to...um... go out on a date with me Friday night?" His eyes were clouded with hope and fear of being rejected.

"Of course. When and where?" He sighed in relief. Although I wasnt showing it, I was freaking out on the inside.

"Friday at 7 and I'll pick you up at your dorm." He smiled but then frowned, "if that's ok?" I nodded.

"It's great. I'll see you then?" He nodded smiling.

Dem wrapped up Her conversation with Daniel and skipped over to us.

"See you later Jonah! Bye Daniel!" She waved in her hyper mode. I laughed.

"Bye!" 

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to put up. I've had no inspiration for this story and I've had a lot to do. Hopefully a new chapter will be put up soon. No promises.**

 ****

 **-peaace**


	6. Just Your Casual Shopping

**Hello my dudes! I'd like an opinion from y'all. Would y'all read a Why Don't We one shot book if I wrote one?**

* * *

"What?!" Dem screamed, "You're kidding! No freaking way!"

I laughed at her and nodded.

"It's true!" This is why she's my best friend.

"Jonah freaking Marais asked _you_ on a date?!"

"Yep, got a problem with that?" I crossed my arms making a serious face and laughed.

"When is it? Oh my god! I gotta help you pick out a dress! We are going shopping honey!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" The neighbour yelled. We both laughed.

"Friday at 7. He's gonna pick me up." She fangirled for a minute and then stopped. She grabbed her purse and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" She said leading me towards the door.

"Where?"

"To the mall!" I grabbed my purse barely just before she pulled me out the door.

* * *

It wasn't that crowded at the mall but there was still a lot of people.

"Ooh, let's go there! Or maybe there! There's so many places to choose from."

I picked a random store and went in. The dresses were nice and my style. Dem knew that so she picked out a bunch of dresses for me to try on. All different colors and sizes. She pushed me into a dressing room and laughed happily.

"Oh my god Dem! You practically robbed the store of everything."

The first dress was way to pink for me so I don't bother trying it on. The next was pretty so I pulled it on. It was black with sequins everywhere and it was pretty tight at mid thigh length. I didn't give it a second thought before I said no to it.

The next was a dark purple with a huge bow in the back. It was ok but the bow was too much. The next one was a maroon color a knee length and flowed perfectly. It was very casual but also elegant and long sleeves. I stepped out to show Demonica.

She was on her phone and then looked up.

"Wow." She said not even smiling just staring.

"Never thought I'd see the day when my best friend Aylssa was wearing a dress, and looked good in it!" Dem laughed.

"Hey! I actually used to wear dresses all the time."

She scoffed, "Sure."

I rolled my eyes and went to look for some matching flats. I was already wearing a dress, I was not about to get heels too.

I found a necklace with a ruby color in it and it matched the dress so I got it.

"Oh look who it is." Dem whispered. She pointed towards a store across from us and there was Jonah, Daniel, Jack, Zach and Corbyn.

I chuckled. "Of course they'dbe here." Dem softly laughed and tried not to be seen.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Cause I look like crap and Daniels right there." She hid behind a clothes rack.

"And? I'm wearing sweatpants and a shirt and Jonah's right there. If we look bad, we look bad together." I held out my hand. She laughed at my silliness and took it.

We walked over to the boys and they still didn't notice us. I went behind Jonah and Dem went behind Daniel. I counted down with my fingers.

 _Three. Two. One!_

"Boo!" Dem and I yelled. Daniel fell to the ground and then saw us. Jonah jumped as high as he could jump, until henoticed it was us and then put a hand over his heart.

"I am hurt. Why would you do such a thing to me?" He cried. Dem and I laughed.

Dem helped Daniel off the ground and Daniel crossed his arms, refusing to talk to Demonica.

"Oh come on! Talk to me." She crossed her arms too and stared at him. He started to laugh and then soon everyone was laughing.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know, just casual shopping." I said, scratching my neck. He laughed.

"What are y'all doing here?" I said back.

"Oh nothing. Just casual shopping." I lifted my eyebrows.

"Seriously, we are just shopping. For something for Jonah to wear on his date."

"Ooh." Zach, Jack, Corbyn and Daniel said. Jonah laughed awkwardly and blushed.

"Actually? Same." Dem said, moving away so I didn't hit her. I glared at her and then smiled innocently at the others.

Jonah and I smiled at each other. _Nothing could ruin this for me._

"Well if it isn't Alyssa Gray. My personal punching bag."I froze and my fists clenched. _Of course! What are the odds?_

"Well if it isn't Tyrone Zander. Just your casual abuser." I said turning around to face him.

"Oh don't forget "cheater"." He said air quoting it.

"Did you forget you actually are a cheater or did it not go through your thick head what you were doing at the time?" He stepped closer.

"Say another word about what happened, or you know, maybe I will need a punching bag."

"Hold up. What's going on?" Jonah asked.

"Stay out of it." I said.

"Or were you to stoned both the times you did it arsehole?" I spat back in his ugly face.

He slapped me. I held my cheek then looked at him. Everything went blurry as I hit back with everything I had, punching him everywhere I could. I let out all the feeling I couldn't express when we were still together. Hatred, anger, and sadness.

Suddenly, I felt hands grabbing my arms, pulling me away from him.

"Calm down, Calm down." I heard Jonah's soothing voice. I broke down crying and my vision soon became cloudy.

* * *

 _ **READ TOP OF PAGE**_


	7. Explanations

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. I looked at my clothes and noticed I was wearing just an oversized t-shirt.

I got out of the bed and opened it. I heard voices downstairs and silently stepped down them.

"Why can't you tell me who that was?" Someonesilently yelled.

"Because it's not my story to tell!" A girl voice yelled back.

I walked in and they stopped talking.

"Hey, you okay?" Jonah asked. I nodded.

Dem came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry this happened." I started crying but I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I guess y'all need an explanation." I walked over to the couch and sat next to Jonah. I layed my head on his shoulder and he grabbed my hand.

"The person in the store was an ex. He..wasn't the best boyfriend, really. He...he beat me up when things went wrong for him. He cheated on me two times with my best friend and rubbed it in my face. He said that if I ever broke up with him or go  
to the police, he'd... he would k-kill me. He a-almost did. I told Dem and somehow he found out. He p-pushed me off a building. Both my legs were broken and so was my right arm. I suffered from memory loss and sadly those memories came back. I was  
in a coma for half a year. The doctor said I was lucky to be alive."

Jonah put his arms around me and hugged me.

Jack sat on the other side of me and joined the hug.

"I'm so sorry." Daniel said.

"I can't believe that!" Zach said furiously. "Did he get arrested?"

I nodded, "but they only sentenced him to 9 months in prison with two years of probation."

"He should've had a death sentence." Corbyn said.

"And he will next time I see him." Jonah said.

"There's no need for that. I can't have you go to jail. What would I do?" I said, chuckling.

"Who was the person he cheated on you with?" Jack asked.

"My best friend, Jade. And to think she would be there for me. I took the fall for her when she was drunk and Isaid it was my fault, thatI wasn't watching her. I did so much for her and she sleeps with my boyfriend!" I almost yelled.

"Well if I see her again, I'm going to slap the crayons off her face!" Dem said.

Everyone laughed and the mood was lifted.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, not aware of my surroundings.

"This Aylssa Gray is the Why Don't We House." Corbyn said is a narrative tone. I laughed at him and looked around.

"It's nice." He smiled.

"Thanks. I designed it." He said.

"Really? I never knew you were good at design!" Dem said.

"Finally! I found one thing she doesn't know about Why Don't We." They laughed and Dem's face turned a bright pink.

"Shut up!"

"She also doesn't know your phone numbers and neither do I except this one." I said, looking at Jonah. He blushed.

Dem and I passed our phones around so they could put their numbers in.

Zach's contact was a rose. I think the meaning for it was for his rosy cheeks.

Jack's was noodles for obvious reasons.

Corbyn's was a planet for his love of space.

And Daniel's was a watermelon for his love of watermelons.

I haven't even known these guys for a week and I already know a lot about them.

"By the way, what happened to Tyrone?" I asked.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The guy at the store." He made an 'o' face.

"Oh. After you beat him up pretty good him and his goons ran off like a cat that just touched water." Jack said and then imitated Tyrone.

When he was done everyone was in pits of laughter.

 _I could get used to this._


End file.
